dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley Sanderson
Bradley Sanderson is a half-elf and master locksmith. He is the owner of The Key; a locksmith shop in Orlane, Touissaint. Description Appearance Bradley stands 6'02" with a slim, almost gangly build. He dresses very fancy, and always smells of cologne. His hair is always styled and his spectacular mustache is meticulously cared for. His body is always brimming with energy and enthusiasm. Personality Bradley is an eccentric with a deep love of keys. He has a tendency to ramble and go on strange tangents, often about keys, locks, or the like. He has an almost childlike exuberance about life, and is very friendly toward others, even strangers. While he is very intelligent, he is a bit oblivious and is unaware of his surroundings. He has a strange obsession with keys, with more than 400 different keys from all over the world on display in his shop. He has a saying that "You Never Know When You Need a Key". That exact saying is written on the shop's sign out front. Biography Background Little is known about Bradley's past, aside from the fact that he was born in Devereux but moved to Orlane with his lumberjack human father thirty years ago. As he grew older, he took a part time job at Vera's Tailor shop and learned how to stitch. His main job, however, was delivering laundry. He worked hard at this job for many years until he was eightteen years old. At this time, he took a job as a barback at the Hagfish, which he always thought was exciting. It's not clear how his obsession with keys began, but many people know that he's had a knack for picking locks since he was a kid. He opened The Key eleven years ago, and it has grown since then. He does good business; his business got a real boost when they were chosen to replace all the locks in the LeBeau Estate eight years ago. In the Game Bradley was at The Key when Yenavor arrived for work on the morning of 19 Quen'pillar. Bradley presented him with a new idea for a window display and sent her down to Vera's place to purchase a mannequin. When Yenavor returned with the mannequin later, Bradley was excited to meet Enzo. He sold Enzo a stone key covered with bright green moss for 30 gp and a mannequin head. The next morning, Bradley was still at The Key working when Yenavor arrived. They spoke briefly about the strange weather, and Bradley brought up the strange sounds beneath the floorboards and asked Yenavor to talk to the guards about getting rid of the rats. He continued to work when Yenavor left with Enzo and Frederick. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1x01 - '"The Town of Orlane" * '''Chapter 1x02 - '"Netheril" Relationships Yenavor Gragotin The aloof elf is an employee of Bradley's and Bradley has always liked him. He entertains some of Bradley's more outlandish ideas and is always filled with creative solutions to problems. He appreciates Yenavor's hard work, level of talent, and polite demeanor. Enzo Bradley admires Enzo's enthusiasm toward keys. The young man is one of the twelve people who has actually purchased a key from Bradley in the last eleven years, and the only one who lives in Orlane. That means something to him. Character Information Notable Items Half-Elf Abilities * 'Adaptability: '''Half-Elves receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. Bradley chose ''Skill Focus: Open Lock. * 'Amiable: '+2 bonus to Diplomacy & Gather Information. * '''Elf Blood: '''Half-elves are considered both human and elf, for any effect that relates to race. * '''Elven Immunities: Half-Elves are immune to sleep effects, and gain a +2 racial bonus to saves vs. Enchantments. * 'Keen Senses: '+1 bonus to Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * Low-Light Vision Trivia * Strangely, while he is known to patronize The Rusty Dragon from time to time, Bradley is rarely seen outside of his shop. His employees find him there before the shop opens, and he always leaves well after they do. If he leaves at all. * Bradley is based off of the character "Brad Lee", a player character in one of the DM's first campaigns. This samurai, played by Will, had a similar fascination of keys.